Battle me Seriously!
by i'mherepresent
Summary: A test chapter/trailer for my planned TbT x Majikoi fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Battle Me Seriously!**

A/N: Okay guys, here is the one that I did for now that I can't write that much because of time constraints.

Also if you guys see this posted, **it's not me that posted it, it's my cousin**. I asked her to upload this one that I wrote weeks ago but forgot to upload it before I left for my vacation. She has an account in Fanfiction and knows how to upload stories so I asked her to do it for me.

This is just a small snip on my crossover for Majikoi and Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told, just want to see how everyone thinks about it and to familiarize every one of this story's concept.

I still have a few days left in my vacation; I will resume writing after I return.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos or Majikoi (except for my OCs), they belong to their respective owners.

"Now we are here, in the final match of the Dragon's Arena Tournament here in Kawakami City. Your announcer here, Matsunaga Tsubame who unfortunately lost in the preliminaries is very excited and of course with my co-announcers here Ms. Chiasa Orimura who are one of the Orimura sisters and Rinchuu of the Ryuzanpaku."

Tsubame passed the mic to her right, to her first co-announcer Chiasa who looked disinterested.

"It's exciting… to say the least…" After a bland reply she said nothing else and began hugging her knees as she sat.

"Ah okay, how about you Richuu-chan, what can you say about the match?" Tsubame turns the spotlight to Rinchuu who is seated on her left.

"This match is undoubtedly one of the most anticipated ones in the whole tournament. This match after all is between the God of War, Kawakami Momoyo against one of the eldest of the Orimura sisters, the one that has now gained the title, Evil Incarnate because of dark and overwhelming power which she showed to everyone in all her fights here in the tournament, Chigusa Orimura." Rinchuu said with sheer seriousness in her tone.

"As someone who fought and lost against her in this tournament, I'm certain that the God of Battle will finally get the fight she craves."

Tsubame was left a little speechless at the seemingly out of character statement from Rinchuu.

"I see, the excitement really is real in this fight. Now with everything aside, let's wait for the arrival of the fighters into the arena."

The giant arena that was made by the Kuki Corporation became filled with screaming people, excited to see the final match of the Dragon's War Tournament.

Kawakami Tesshin with the help of the Kuki Corp launched this very grand and extravagant tournament that far surpasses anything that they did before. They invited hundreds of very talented contestant from around the world to compete in the grandest fighting tournament in history.

From the very beginning, the matches far surpassed everyone's expectation.

The battles involved so many talented fighters in the world, even the students of Kawakami, the Heroic clones from Kuki, the Ryozanpaku and of course the mysterious transferees from Kyoto, the Orimura siblings whom have dazzled and terrified everyone as they showed their power.

Of the nine siblings, only Chigusa, Chifuyu and Saya participated in the tournament, the rest of their siblings, Chisaya, Yuuko, Misaki, Madoka, Chiasa and of course their only brother, Ichika, decided to sit this one out.

The three that participated puts on a show, one that dazzled and shocked the world as they took down many of the capable fighters that joined and continued to do so until the semi-final matches. Two of the sisters, Chifuyu and Saya became opponents in one of the semi-final matches which ended with a draw as the judges of the tournament, namely Kawakami Tesshin, Nabeshima Tadashi and Hume Hellsing, determined that the battle of the two might become too destructive and might harm the city, so they decided to stop the fight between the two sisters which then ended in a draw and also with the two withdrawing from the tournament.

And with this done, the finals came down to the two fighters that won their matches. The first one who is Momoyo who defeated Haou in one of the closest bouts in the tournament and the other one is Chigusa who defeated Benkei in their battle which was comparable in terms of destruction to the arena to the fight between Momoyo and Haou.

Now the two participants for the finals have been chosen and countdown for their match is wearing thin.

Not just Japan, the whole world looked in anticipation at the bout, after all it was about Kawakami Momoyo, the most powerful fighter, the God of War is about to fight an opponent that is in a league of her own.

But while everyone was excited, there are a few that has worries in this bout, the judges of the tournament, Kawakami Tesshin, Nabeshima Tadashi and Hume Hellsing and including Kuki Mikado who made time from his duties so that he can watch the final match, his wife Kuki Tsubone and their three children, Kuki Ageha with her servant Kojūrō Takeda, Kuki Hideo with his servant Azumi and Kuki Monshiro with Koi Kiriyama **.**

The three masters stood by the railings viewing the packed stadium as they waited.

"The final match seems to be the most popular of all." Tesshin laughs as he glanced around the extremely large crowd that filled the stadium and there is also a large concentration of media that broadcasts that will broadcast this fight to the whole world.

"Indeed, aside from Momoyo, there is that Chigusa girl that wield an almost demonic power. Who would've thought she could go on in her fights without incurring serious damage. Even the clone of Musashibo Benkei who used her hidden power-up in the last minute was still beaten down." Nabeshima laughed alongside Tesshin but the smile on his face carried a slightly different meaning.

"So… what do you think? Who will win?" The smile on Tesshin's face as the question from Hume reached his ears; even Nabeshima wipes his own smile.

"Hard to say, it's rare for a fighter like that to be in Momoyo's level and that power that contains so much malice… I will be honest and say that I have no idea who will win. They are at par with each other, so this is a fight with no certainty… But one thing is for certain… both of them might bring out their true power…"

None of the three masters said anything else, as their thoughts wandered to the unknown future of the clash that is about to happen.

Meanwhile, the Kuki and their servants chose to rest in the lounge room located just beside the viewing platform for the VIP's.

There Kuki Mikado with his wife, children and servants sat on the long table, discussing about the final bout.

"Momoyo is up against a tough opponent. I wonder if she will be okay." Ageha voiced out because she found herself worrying for her former rival and junior.

"Fuhahahahahaha! Aneue is very caring to her comrades, but I think you shouldn't be that concerned. Kawakami Momoyo is very powerful."

"You're being naïve Hideo… I know Momoyo is powerful, but her opponent is also the same… more so, that woman called Chigusa, she reeks of malice and bloodlust… was it really a good idea to bring them here?"

The worrying expression from the eldest daughter of Kuki garnered attention from the parents.

"Ahahahaha… It's normal to be worried about your friend… she is fighting against an Orimura after all. They're family defines the word power and an assorted more of words related to violence. But I think we should be more worried if they are left in the malicious care of their family. Those sisters including their brother possess power that can easily spell disaster for the world; it puts them in the same league as Kawakami Momoyo. So we have to make sure those girls learn how to control their powers and make them learn on how to mingle with other people, that is the best way we have if we want to prevent them from turning against the world." Mikado casually says to dispel the tension that fell on the room.

His wife however still wasn't so convinced and is still wearing a face that suggests she is very worried.

"Hm? Tsubone? What's the matter?"

"Nothing Mikado-sama… it's just… I'm still worried about this plan… to get involve with the Orimura is a very dangerous venture."

Mikado cannot help but frown a little at the uneasy expression of his wife. Same as Tsubone, Monshiro also raises her hand with the same worried expression on her face.

"Otou-sama, I would also like to express my worries about this. Regarding the seven sisters, I think the only one that truly improved in the plan is the youngest sister, Madoka, she sometimes goes along with the Kazama family and is now a friend of Mayuzumi Yukie, but as for the rest of her sisters, the improvement on them is very little, especially Saya, Yuuko and the one that Momoyo will be fighting, Chigusa."

"If that is so then it is good that at least little they have improved. It is better than having none at all."

"I share father's belief, I still believe that those girls can be changed and as a future leader like me not giving up is something I must possess."

"Well if believe it to be so then I will do so myself." Ageha reluctantly agreed with her father and brother.

"I would agree as well." Monshiro added.

Tsubone and the servants however remained silent, seemingly unconvinced and uncertain.

Somewhere in the stands, Ichika, Madoka and Misaki with the Kazama family or to be specific, with Moro, Gakuto, Kazama and Yukie with a broken right arm and bandages on her body from her battle with Madoka in the earlier matches, waited for the final battle to happen.

The reaction in the Kazama family and Ichika however suggested that they are more than just excited to see the fight. They are a worried.

"When I saw nee-sama earlier, she seemed out of it. She didn't respond to half of my questions." Wanko brought up without warning, her face full of anxiety.

The rest of the Kazama family felt the same. They too saw Momoyo earlier and they knew after seeing what state she is in.

"Ichika… what about your sister? How is she?" Yamato turned to Ichika who is sitting beside him.

"Chigusa-neesan? She is in top shape… but…"

The sigh that Ichika did was all the answer Yamato needed.

It seems not only Momoyo, but her opponent; Chigusa is also descending in a troublesome state.

"I do hope none of the two starts seriously hurting each other…" Ichika sighed and revealed a saddened expression.

"I hope so too… Both really wanted to fight each other since they first met and it was obvious that their reasons aren't only for testing each other's power."

The two boys that are close to the ladies that will fight both very worried.

Both Momoyo and Chigusa are obviously showing that they intend to seriously hurt each other and knowing the power wielded of the two, the need to worry just grew even bigger.

Meanwhile, Yukie and Madoka had thoughts of their own for the incoming battle between Momoyo and Chigusa.

"Madoka-san… who do you think would win?" Yukie gingerly asked Madoka who now became her friend after their battle which ended in a draw.

"Why ask me you dolt?" Madoka grumpily answers without even looking at Yukie.

The latter sank in dejection with anime-like tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You can at least respond in a kind manner to Mayucchi, she is trying hard just from asking you." Matsukaze mouths off Madoka which causes the latter to turn a glare at the keychain.

"Yukie… teach that horse of yours to talk more politely to me or you'll lose it forever."

"Ehhh? M-Matsukaze stop making Madoka-san angry, she might quite being my friend and we just became friends just hours ago too."

Hearing those words from Yukie, Madoka sighs and wipes off the mean look on her face.

"Relax you idiot… I'm not going to hate you or anything… it's just… I'm not used to having… well… friends…"

Yukie eyes suddenly lit as Madoka puts on a slightly embarrassed face while scratching her cheek.

"And we are reminded why we made her Mayucchi's friend."

Matsukaze chimes as Yukie hugs Madoka.

"Alright, I know we are friends now but let's not do something weird stuff like yuri… it's not my thing." Madoka gently pushes off Yukie.

"You're right, sorry…"

"Anyway… regarding your question. It may be hard to answer them; Chigusa-neesama and Kawakami Momoyo are tied. I can't see who among the two of them has the advantage. Both are very similar… battle maniacs and they have the power and sustain to make it even worse."

"I know of Momo-senpais power but… Chigusa-san… I have barely seen her true power. That is what I'm worried of."

"You may see it later Yukie… if we are unfortunate that is."

After a few more minutes of waiting, the crowd suddenly cheered as the two contestants entered the arena.

[Here they are! The two contestants of the final match in the Dragon Arena Tournament, the two finalists! The God of War, Kawakami Momoyo and her opponent the mysterious fighter with equally mysterious power, Orimura Chigusa!]

Tsubame declares and the crowd cheers loudly.

From the two entrance arrived two tall and beautiful women carrying with them intense bloodlust.

"So here they are… now this fight is going to be a shocker." Nabeshima laughs as he lights his cigarette.

"I fear that barrier isn't going to be enough Hume, from what I can tell from the aura I sense from those two, they are going unleash destruction that won't care about barriers, no matter how powerful they are."

"Don't worry Tesshin, the Kuki has all preparations covered. The amplification of the barrier is finished, I'm sure it can hold off the two when they go all out. Still I think we should prepare… never hurts to be careful."

"I never was one to rely on machines anyway."

Tesshin heartily laughs before his face turned completely serious.

Beside the three masters, Kuki Mikado allows come to the viewing platform for a better view, Ageha, Hideo, Monshiro followed; Azumi and Kojūrō followed the three while Kiriyama remained with Tsubone who wished to remain inside the lounge room.

"A legend is about to be conceived here. I'm sure this duel will be remembered."

Mikado can't help but utter those words as he looked at the two magnificent and terrifying fighters that stood in the middle of the arena.

In the arena…

"Lucky… I get the opponent I really want to beat." Momoyo's expression is dark and merciless whilst staring at her opponent.

"Perfect… no need to wait to kill the God of War." Chigusa made an evil smile to Momoyo.

Two different auras filled the arena, one that is fiery and the other that is utterly demonic.


	2. Chapter 2

Just an announcement of my first crossover:

Okay guys, I just posted my IS (TbT) x Majikoi crossover _(not the first one that I uploaded in the IS story section)_ and of course it is M-Rated because of you know what… XD

I really wasn't going to make this announcement just to say this but since in the past days there are a lot of people that told me to post this announcement first after I post the crossover, I don't know why though, but I'll do it anyway since they are like 10 of them that said I should do it. XD

And that's all. Not really going to talk much today since I'm busy as hell.

Also now I'll start with the new chapter of TbT. :D


End file.
